


红昼

by Reikovoyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikovoyo/pseuds/Reikovoyo
Summary: 六十年代核工业开发背景，工程师和医生的父母爱情，单方性转
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	红昼

敏英四岁的时候，终于能够坦诚地开口叫妈妈。妈妈七点起床，给她做好早饭，会帮她梳两个羊角辫儿，然后会骑着自行车带她或者牵着她的手慢慢走到医大附属幼儿园门口。下午四点，妈妈又准时出现在园门口等她。妈妈做饭很好吃。妈妈会给她讲睡前故事。妈妈很漂亮。妈妈很爱她，她也很爱妈妈。

这一年，她也终于能够清楚地认知，妈妈卧室床头的那张结婚照上，左边那个年轻干净的微微笑着的男人，是她的爸爸。

三岁的时候，敏英管妈妈叫绒绒阿姨。敏英是在市医院家属院长大的，大姨住三楼，姥姥住二楼，敏英就在这三楼和二楼之间来回住。在她的记忆里，这个家属院种了很多白桦树，枝繁叶茂，夏天的时候阳光就顺着树叶的缝隙倾泻下来，院子里一地金黄如披薄纱。如果那一年冬天冷，春天桦树没出叶的时候还会喝到清香的白桦汁。这就是她全部的童年。

敏英第一次见妈妈是在一个下午，那年姥爷生病住院，姥姥去医院照顾姥爷，大姨去开会了，让同院的陈奶奶把她从幼儿园接回来。到家之后发现家里不知道什么时候来了一个年轻漂亮的女人，和大姨长得有些相似，但又不完全一样。她真的是很漂亮，敏英从来没见过这么漂亮的女人，她一下子就看呆了。漂亮阿姨看到敏英，也怔了怔。

陈奶奶看到她，说了一声：“泰容啊，你回来了？”那女人嗯了一声，想上前去抱敏英，但敏英却朝后躲了半步，很小声很礼貌地说了一句：“阿姨好。”泰容一双大眼睛里闪烁的期待一下子灭了不少，但终究没说什么，她从地上站起来，拉住敏英的小手，对着她笑。

陈奶奶哧的一声笑了，摸摸她的头说：“傻孩子说什么呢，这是你妈妈！”可是敏英已经有点改不回来了，后来才勉强叫出“绒绒阿姨”，直到一年后，她才能开口叫妈妈。

敏英问绒绒阿姨从哪里来，泰容说，是很远很远的地方，是一望无际的戈壁滩，等到敏英长大后学了更多的知识就知道了。敏英又问，那你是在那里工作吗？泰容说，是的。于是敏英就似懂非懂，又一次点了点头。

一个周后，敏英跟着泰容住进了姥姥家对面那栋楼，过了几天，她终于第一次问出了那个问题：“爸爸呢？”

敏英时常觉得奇怪，去幼儿园的时候别的小朋友有爸爸妈妈来接，她只有姥姥姥爷，或者大姨。当别的小朋友谈论起爸爸妈妈是做什么的时候，她只能在旁边听。现在她有妈妈了，妈妈也是医生，那爸爸呢？爸爸到底在哪里？

听到这个问题的时候泰容愣了一下，叹了口气，犹豫了一下还是把她牵到卧室。床头上放着一张照片，用相框裱了起来，敏英一下子就认出来扎着两条麻花辫笑得灿烂的女孩是比现在还要年轻的泰容，那种笑容只会出现在享受最幸福的时光的人身上。泰容靠在左边年轻男子的肩膀上，那人虽也在笑，但笑容是微微收着的，不像泰容的笑像要泼出画面，告昭天下她有多么快乐。

泰容细软的手抓起她的小手，慢慢地划过那男子的脸，年轻的脸庞没有一丝阴影，微微笑起来的眼睛那么温和那么愉快，仿佛在回忆极其美好的事情。即使从来没见过，敏英却在他的脸上找到了自己的很多痕迹，这让敏英有些想哭。

“敏敏。他是道英。是你的爸爸，我的丈夫。”泰容的声音从耳边响起，那是敏英第一次看见妈妈的眼泪。

*  
金道英和李泰容是在医院认识的。当时李泰容刚从医大毕业，专业是临床医学。她出身医学世家，父母和姐姐都是医生，自己也很顺利地进入父母工作的医院实习。金道英和一队同学来医院体检。当时金道英已经报名要去西北，体检是必不可少的一步。

李泰容在医院里第一次见到金道英时，就注意到他了。他又瘦又高，窄脸，脸上挂着一副眼镜，和其他那几个五大三粗身上还隐隐散发着异味的男性完全不一样。当时几个人一队来体检，兴奋得像第一次来医院一样叽叽喳喳闹个不停，看到漂亮的女实习生又不免起哄，只有金道英坐在那里沉默，不说话。女孩子一般都这样，越是爱说话的闹腾的男孩儿越不以为意，甚至会有些反感，反倒是安安静静的，更容易引起注意。泰容盯着他看，又好奇又紧张，怕被他察觉。一想到一会儿要帮他做检查，她低下头就觉得心里痒痒的，脸上也莫名其妙的烧起来。

轮到金道英的时候李泰容好像比他都要紧张，让他平躺在检查床上之后差点忘记下一步该干什么，金道英倒是很平静，耐心地等着她的指使。泰容有点不好意思，学医的怎么能在这种地方打退堂鼓？她心里默默觉得自己没用，伸手去按压金道英的腹部，面前这个男孩子很健康，一切正常，她藏在口罩下的脸却红得不正常。不过按到右腹下部的时候，泰容迟疑了一下，因为触到了一个硬块。

她翻阅金道英的病历，知道了他的名字，真好听。她放在心里默念三遍，对他说：“金……道英，你的右腹下方有一个小硬块，明天预约一下时间来做个B超进一步检查一下吧。”

道英一双长眼睛这才染上点紧张的意味，小心翼翼地问泰容：“大夫，这……”他紧张不是因为怕自己不健康，而是怕一旦出了什么问题，就去不成西北了。

泰容听出他紧张，赶紧说：“没事没事，只是为了保险起见，才做进一步检查的！”说着还摆摆手，“我不是大夫！就是个实习生……”

说到最后泰容发现自己这个臭毛病又犯了，一尴尬就容易慌张，话就多了起来，亏了这一身白大褂。更让她难为情的是，道英在她低头碎碎念的时候已经从检查床上下来了，静静地站在那里听她把所有的话都说完，泰容看到他的时候，他嘴角还带着不清不楚的微笑。她现在不止是脸红了，耳朵也红，全身没有一个地方不在烧，他肯定看见自己红红的耳朵了，泰容难为情地想。

金道英一行人走后，李泰容发现检查床上落了一支英雄钢笔，道英是最后一个体检的人，想必除了他的也没有别人。泰容捏着那根钢笔不知道如何是好，只能等到道英来做B超的时候给他了。弄巧不巧的，影像科是她姐姐在的科室，虽然姐姐已经有交往的男朋友了，但一想到这么好的男孩子让姐姐做检查，她有种便宜被别人占尽了的淡淡的不满。泰容赶紧拍了两下脑袋，恨不得把这些有的没的的心思全拍走。

泰容一天下午心不在焉，晚上回家饭没吃几口就早早地躺在床上，手里还在端详这那只英雄钢笔，旋开笔盖，笔尖已经磨得圆润发光，仿佛能透过那光看到大学生道英在学校里记笔记、演算的样子。泰容小小的叹息了一下，攥着钢笔就睡了。

第二天道英来做检查，泰容偷偷溜进科室，看着姐姐端坐在那里，低着头一脸严肃地看金道英的病历。她走过去说嘱咐姐姐一会儿不准太板正，对待这个患者要温柔。姐姐挑了挑眉，上下打量她一番，说：“怎么，你认识他？”泰容又脸红了，支支吾吾地说：“不是，昨天我给他做的检查，他有东西落在我那，我来还给他。”

一会儿金道英缴费完来了，进B超室做检查，他的身体果然什么问题也没有，只是姐姐嘱咐他体格偏瘦，叫他增加饮食和锻炼，他依旧是很礼貌地说谢谢李大夫。姐姐做检查的时候仔细端详了下这个青年，看着挺斯文的，但其实长了个精明相。她搁心底里摇摇头，想，她那傻妹妹绒绒不会被他欺负吧。

这边金道英做完检查，出来就看见泰容站在科室门口，他认出来她就是昨天那个小医生，有点不好意思地朝她笑笑，点了点头。泰容却蹬蹬跑过来，手里攥着他的钢笔，说：“这是你的吧？”金道英看着那支钢笔，又看了看口袋里，确实没有了，于是接过来，依旧是很礼貌地说谢谢，转个身就要走，李泰容也不知道哪来的勇气，对他说：“等等，我送你吧。”

金道英很高，医院里不允许大声喧哗，李泰容压低声音就不免要抬起头和他说话，为了照顾她，道英就微微侧着头，不管泰容在一旁说些什么，都小声地嗯着来回应她。从影像科走到医院门口，泰容知道了金道英是工业大学大四的学生，马上毕业，比自己小一点。他和她一样是南方人，但不是同省，来这里上大学。仔细一听，他说话有一点外地口音，但四声都很准确，听得出认真矫正过。

走到医院门口，金道英要回学校了，他伸出手，一只白色大掌在她面前舒展开，斜斜停在他和她中间的空气里，他一字一句地说：“李泰容，你好。”她愣了一下，像要接住一件未知归属的物品似的，慢慢提起手交了出去，立即感到手背手指被包在中央，郑重其事地摇晃两下，她在心里默默背大学课本，这是哪里的什么关节……他的手很大，手指干燥而冰冷，她好喜欢。想到这里她瞬间羞得要了命，用很低的声音嘟囔道，你好。

李泰容直到很后来也想不明白，自己和金道英的关系怎么会进展得那么快。一个周后金道英骑着车来接李泰容下班，姐姐在窗户上看到了，回家拉住她，问：“你和那个大学生谈恋爱了？”泰容点点头又摇摇头，说：“还没到那一步呢！”就红着脸躲进自己的屋子里。姐姐在外头敲门，“小心别让咱妈发现啊！”泰容不高兴了，拉开门撅着嘴对姐姐说：“发现又怎么啦！道英是高材生，咱爸妈肯定同意！”接着过了几周，李家小女儿恋爱的事情就传遍整个家属院了。

在六十年代初，年轻人恋爱是一件很大的事，一般都需要一个相当漫长的过程，短则一两年，长则好几年。而道英和泰容从认识到确定关系只用了不到半个月的时间。姐姐和母亲都对这样的恋爱速度表示深深的怀疑，尤其是姐姐，和神经外科一个医生在一起三年了，牵过手的次数一只手都能数过来。母亲也提醒泰容，这么短的时间就确定恋爱关系，是不是有点太草率了？但父亲不这么看，他对于他们之间的恋爱表示支持，“说明绒绒和这小子相互了解了彼此的志向和情感，情投意合。不管怎么说，绒绒觉得幸福就是好事。”

事实上泰容和道英在一起之后的确很幸福。她第一次谈恋爱，道英虽然比她小，但心理上显然比她更成熟，处处宠着她照顾她保护她疼爱她。他会骑自行车大热天顶着太阳，跑好几里给她买小蛋糕。下班的时候会接他回家，递给她一根冰棍儿，她坐在车后座，听他讲大学里的事。回家之前在家属院车棚里找个没人的地方偷偷接吻。周末，道英就牵着她的手去公园划船、野餐。生日的时候道英掏出自己攒了好久的布票，找裁缝给她做了条漂亮裙子。

泰容更没敢告诉家人的是，她没能好好攥紧自己的裤腰带。

在一起的第二个月，道英大学里的海棠花开了，说是周末要骑车带着泰容去赏花。周六泰容早早起床，做了三个铝饭盒的好吃的。仔仔细细梳了两个麻花辫，穿着新裙子，把自己拾掇得干净利索，站在家属院门口等道英来接她。道英骑车来的时候看到泰容今天打扮的那样，眼都直了，“绒绒，我看不用赏花了，你比我们学校的海棠花还好看。”泰容羞得低下头，这时候家属院的邻居叔叔出来看到了小情侣，嘿嘿笑着吹了声口哨，泰容把头垂的更低了，撒娇一样去捶道英的肩膀，道英反而哈哈大笑起来。

泰容拎了三个铝饭盒，放进车筐里，咣当咣当晃动，撞着车筐的铁壁网。一盒炖肉，一盒卤三鸡，一盒炸藕盒。三个饭盒都满到平齐，刚放进车筐道英就说，“从这都能闻到香味了！”说着去刮了刮泰容的鼻尖。

金道英骑车时冒出一股野样子，不太温文，也不太像他。车子左冲右突，从各种难以置信的狭窄缝隙里嗖地穿过去，快得像水里窜动的泥鳅。他驼背弯腰往前猛蹬，从头发到脚尖都紧绷着，外套吃了风，降落伞似的膨胀在后面，不是被风冲起来的，倒像是被躯壳里头的劲头鼓胀起来的，仿佛他靠自己就能御风而行，那跟废铁一线之隔的自行车只相当于魔法师的法杖，是主人魔力的载体。泰容紧张的不行，好怕车晃晃悠悠撞到人，几次提醒道英，“你骑慢点！”道英大声说，“你抱紧我！”

泰容张开双臂搂在他的腰间，她的手臂两像腰带一样，把他身上膨起的衣服束住，束出半边塌陷。他的腰好细，又细又硬，脂肪只有薄薄一层。她胳膊箍紧那一块，感受到他腹肌腰肌各种用力时的波动，两人贴合到了一起，到了校门口的时候马路就又平又宽了。

树上花苞已经开了三分之二，每朵花都值得仔仔细细凝视一番，泰容平时在医院实习，好久没出来看新鲜的花草，很是开心，来到大学校园又不免回忆起自己的大学时光，脸蛋都开心到红扑扑的了。道英去学校的小卖部给她买了棒棒糖，泰容一边吃一边哼着歌在校园里蹦蹦跳跳，道英就在后面看着她，校园里有很多学生认识道英，都和他喊师哥好或者学长好。花赏得差不多了，道英说，“去我宿舍吧？”泰容点点头说好呀，两个人就往道英的宿舍走。

道英的舍友都是本地人，都报名了去西北，毕业之际大家都搬回家里，只剩下道英一个人。两个人把饭盒打开，满屋子里充斥着香味，道英深吸一口气，“我可不敢开窗子，这香味准勾来一群馋虫。”泰容饭量小，吃了几口就坐在床上只看道英一个人吃，她之前来给道英送过几次饭，对这小宿舍很是熟悉。她躺在道英宿舍的床上滚了一圈，问他住的怎么样，道英笑着说都住了四年了，再不济也是半个家了。

泰容装了很多吃的，是要剩下来留给道英晚上学习饿了当夜宵的，道英听完很是感动，跟泰容一起坐到床上去。然后又像突然想起来什么一样站起身把门锁上，窗帘拉紧。泰容缩在床角，看起来就是小小的一只，小脸像个小粉团子，忍不住要人啄一口，大大的眼睛盯着道英，道英被她盯得心都化了一半，爬上床就忍不住去亲她。泰容的嘴唇软软的，还有刚才棒棒糖的甜味呢，金道英没忍住向更深的地方探去，泰容伸出手来抱住他，整个人粘在他身上。

道英边摸她边说，平时总穿着白大褂看不出来，没想到绒绒身材这么好，泰容脸红到要滴出血，捂着耳朵不听他说话。道英看着人瘦，在她身体里横冲直撞的力度可不小，开头怕她痛还很温柔，渐入佳境以后泰容就只能抱着他的脖子在极乐与痛苦间求饶，道英句句心肝宝贝的唤她，泰容羞得不行，浑身抖个不停，没了力气，却被热切的亲吻封住了嘴，汗水浸湿床单。

泰容是学医的，懂得怎么做好防护措施，两个人偷着亲热的次数就越来越多。好多次泰容第二天起床的时候，腰软得走不了路，在医院里站久了腿都打颤，下班的时候道英来接她还是一副活蹦乱跳的样子，泰容拍他脑袋叫他以后节制点，这才和人约法三章。

恋爱三个月，很快遇到一个问题。

当初金道英和几个同学来医院体检，由于特殊原因，并没有说出这次体检的真正目的，不光李泰容不知道，连医院方面也不是很清楚。她偷偷去找过医院的主任，主任也表示不明原因，还叫她不要过分关心这些事情。

但李泰容和金道英一确立恋爱关系就不行了。上级从一开始就对金道英几个人提出要求，如果有了恋爱对象，且确定了关系，就一定要报告，因为这关系到去那边工作的问题。于是终于有一天下午，在缠绵完难舍难分的时刻，金道英和李泰容摊牌了。泰容一听就傻了，她没有想到事情竟然会是这样。气得去锤道英的胸口，眼泪汪汪地骂他：“你为什么非得这个时候和我说啊！衣服都没穿啊！”

金道英的态度很坚决，他已经下定决心要去那边工作。那天送泰容回家的路上，他对泰容说，他确实很爱她，除了她以外谁也不想娶。但如果让他在这爱情和去那边工作之间选一个，他走投无路，只能选后者。他说完低下头，对泰容说，对不起。泰容又要哭了，她看着金道英，一下没了主意。

其实事情往往就会是这样，也许经过漫长的交往，感情未必会有多深，反倒是这种所谓的闪电式恋爱，情感的张力却很大，也正是这种张力，让泰容更不知所措了。

这时金道英告诉她，他和她的关系只有两条路，要么跟他一起走，泰容是学医的，那边肯定也需要，要么他们就只好就此分手了。但是，金道英又说，即使泰容同意和他一起走，也不是能说走就走的，要去的是一个极其特殊的地方，现在还不能告诉她，虽然条件很艰苦，甚至比想象的还要艰苦，但也不是随便谁都可以去的，各方面的要求都很苛刻，他这次来医院体检时各方面的标准，泰容应该能感觉到。

他已经暗示的这么明显了，泰容一听就明白。他们几个人来医院体检时，对他们身体的要求和一般的标准却乎不太一样，但医院领导只是交代这是政治任务。

泰容回到家，把事情对父母和姐姐都说了，一家人坐在一起开了个会。母亲坚决不同意，姐姐也一个劲儿的劝她，劝到最后两个人都开始抹眼泪，泰容也忍不住哭，只有父亲沉默了一会儿，说：“咱们国家的核工业总要有人去搞，如果你不去，他也不去，如果大家都是像你们这种情况，因为恋爱就选择放弃，那这件事就没人做了。”父亲拍拍她的肩膀，“可是绒绒，你可要想明白了，面前的是火坑，你也要跳？是末路，你也要闯？”

父亲搞了几十年临床，在医院是著名的呼吸科主任。他继续对她说：“西北，年平均降水量只有100多毫米，可蒸发量将近2000毫米，这么干燥的地方，你如果去，要有心理准备。你是南方姑娘，从小在空气湿度这么大的地方长大，人的呼吸道一旦适应了一定的空气湿度，稍有改变就可能出问题，爸爸是担心你到了那边不习惯。”

但泰容心意已决。她红着眼眶，前所未有地坚定地说：“我决定了，跟他走。即使前面是火坑，我也跳。即使是末路，我就和他一起踏出一条路来。”

父亲对她说，只要你有心理准备就行，和道英一起去我也放心，我看出来了，这孩子将来肯定有大出息。

第二天道英去接泰容下班的时候，她对他说，我决定了，跟你走。道英原本扶着自行车，听到她这句话立刻冲过来紧紧抱住她，说：“绒绒，我爱你。”车子失去支撑，倒在水泥地上发出咣当一声巨响，泰容靠在道英宽阔的肩膀上紧闭双眼，光是闻到他身上好闻的皂粉味道就觉得踏实。那时候她打心眼儿里觉得只要这样靠在他身边，就什么困难都不可能有了。

一个月后，李泰容的审查通过了，这不是个容易的事，一同去西北工作大家也就更被一种共同的荣誉感激动起来。道英和泰容在临行前一天去照相馆照了一张照片，洗了两张，一张留在了泰容家里，一张被他们带到了矿区。他们就这样坐上了去西北的绿皮火车。

时至今日，泰容还能清楚地记着，两天后，从绿皮火车上下来，迎接的卡车在这样的戈壁滩上走着，她就已经彻底傻眼了。

她做梦也想不到在这个世界上竟然还有这么荒凉的地方：一眼望不到边的荒滩上，除了碎石和黄沙，几乎什么也看不到，没有树也没有草，只有一种一蓬蓬的针叶植物。道英倒很兴奋，搂着她说这种植物叫骆驼草，学名叫骆驼刺，是荒滩上特有的，也是唯一一种植物，因为只有骆驼才吃，所以得名。

那时戈壁滩上根本没有路，后面的车只能跟着前面的领路车小心翼翼的试探着走，但又不能扎前面的车辙。偶尔地下一场雨荒滩上松软的砂石就会板结，这样年长日久也就在地表结了一层硬硬的壳，汽车开在上面一般不会有问题，但后面的车躺跟着前面的车辙再扎上去，一旦把这层硬壳扎破，车轮就会陷下去，无论怎样踩油门，车门只会打着空转越陷越深。

那天道英和泰容坐着的车就遇到了这种麻烦。那是一辆军用卡车，车上除了他们几个年轻人，还有几个已经在这里工作了一段时间的工程师，还拉了一些设备。由于有刚上来的年轻人，矿区为了保险起见，就让这辆车跟在领路车的后面，但在半路他们这辆车前面的一个车轮陷住了，前面的领路车开回来，拴上绳索往外拖拽，这样一直忙到半夜，才总算把这卡车拖出来了。

戈壁滩上一到夜里就漆黑一团，除去微弱的星光什么也看不到。在这样的地方白天行车都没把握，夜里就更不能走。大家只好就地露宿，等天亮再走。这时几个男生开始讨论，泰容听说在荒滩上还有狼，她一下更紧张了，一步也不敢离开道英，直接缩进他怀里，紧紧拽着他衬衫的领口，微微颤抖。道英抓了把花生米朝他们砸去：“看你们把我媳妇儿吓得！都闭嘴！”

这是泰容来个戈壁滩的第一个晚上，就这样在荒野上度过一夜。她这时才明白这里跟她来之前想象的完全不是一回事，她以为这里就像在电影上看到的那样，到处红旗招展，歌声飞扬，机器轰鸣，火花四溅，一片火热朝天的场面。可这个晚上她坐在火堆前，缩在爱人的怀里，周围伸手不见五指，只有远处的黑暗里野物的嗥叫。

来到矿区的第二天，领导就跟他们谈话，是不是该尽快结婚，这样生活上也方便一些。其实来之前，金道英就有这样的意思，但又不好意思直说，只是吞吞吐吐地暗示了李泰容几次。可是李泰容还是把事情想得简单了，她没料到这里是这样的环境和条件，本以为既然确立了恋爱关系，结婚只是迟早的事，况且是一辈子的大事，不能这样仓促，可这时她才明白，现在结婚这件事的意义不仅是一辈子的大事，还是一个非常现实、直接关系到在这里生活是否方便的问题。这种时候，这样的环境和条件自然也就什么都讲不起了，于是道英和泰容就这样结婚了。

婚礼是在露天举行的，当时条件差，矿区的食物经常跟不上，有时甚至要采来骆驼草的草籽和粮食掺在一起蒸饽饽或熬粥，但婚礼这天大家特意去荒滩上打了一只黄羊，还有人拿出一直舍不得喝的白酒。这时矿区的基础建设还没完全搞起来，只有简单的窝棚，矿区领导照顾新婚夫妇，特意分给他们一个相对严实一些、干净一些的窝棚。

新婚之夜本该大喜，可泰容却忍不住一直哭，对道英说，她怎么样没想到，他们的婚礼是这样举行的。道英只能抚摸着她的头发，又一遍遍拭去她的泪水。道英知道泰容并非任性，她肯跟自己来这里，就已经是天大的恩赐了。她是家里的幺女，虽然性格不软弱，却也是没吃过苦，跟了自己以后却要来这种不是人的地方过这种日子。

泰容哭累了睡着以后，道英借着窝棚里的烛火看泰容白皙的小脸儿上已经有了被风沙皴了的痕迹，他好心疼，但只能在心里暗暗发誓要一辈子爱她疼她护她。泰容虽是睡着了还在小声嘟囔，“可是嫁给道英了，成为道英的妻子了，还是好开心。”道英叹了口气，吹灭了烛火，搂着老婆的腰，把脸埋进老婆的颈窝里，沉沉地睡了。

第二天道英起了个大早，千说万说拜托一个老乡骑马领着他去了去镇上的集市，拿着自己身上唯一的几张票给泰容换了一罐雪花膏，一包奶糖，和一捧甜梨。这些东西在当时可谓奢侈，得藏着不能让其他人看见，不然麻烦就大了。看到道英在窝棚里翻箱倒柜找地方藏东西的样子，泰容终于笑了。

来矿区的第三年，生活终于有些起色。这几年矿区的基础建设慢慢的好了，也有了像样的宿舍楼。道英和泰容搬进了他们的新家，虽不大，但窗明几净的，好歹是有个家的样子了。泰容比道英想的还要能持家，破败昏暗的窝棚都能被她收拾的像模像样，更不要说是这种正规的房间。

生活条件越来越好了，泰容工作的地方正式从一个木板房搬到了砖瓦堆砌的小高楼，也有了名字，叫矿区医院。她是名牌医大的名牌专业毕业的医生，是不可多得人才，在矿区很受重用。

道英也是名牌工业大学出身，专业素质比一些老工程师还硬，在研发区越来越受到器重。矿区工作人员福利好，尤其是金工程师这种人才，拿到的福利就越多，他经常抱着哈密瓜、西瓜回家，都是出自当地的又甜又大个儿。泰容说这比多发奖金好上一万倍，小两口儿就坐在阳台上一起吃水果听半导体。也有了矿区超市，矿区幼儿园和矿区小学，许多之前来的人已经生子，泰容也常常给那些领导家的孩子看个病打个针。

道英的许多同学已经在这里安家落户了，他们夫妻是结婚最早的一对，但到现在了还没有要孩子。泰容和道英心里都是想要孩子的，但很重要的一个原因就是丈夫工作太忙，他们很少有能亲热的机会。今年道英提了首席工程师，要见一面就更难了。

极度缺水的气候和猛烈的太阳辐射对泰容竟然也没有什么影响，在爱情的滋润下，她反而更漂亮了。艰苦的环境更加深了他们的爱情，相聚的时刻太过稀缺，他们每一次做爱可说愉快到连床单都无法承受。但能在一起的时刻总是短暂，他们在蓬勃的性欲和思念中只能是煎熬又幸福。

眼看着自己二十岁过了一半多了，泰容想，这件事不能再这样拖下去了，也就在这时她接到通知要去北京学习。这次学习是与核工业有关的特殊医疗职业培训，要三个月时间。临走之前道英陪她去矿区集市，买了一堆她爱吃的零食，装满一个大皮包，省得她在绿皮车上无聊。

其实后来的问题，也就出现在这培训的三个月。当时去北京培训，上级领导就特意把各方面的条件都安排的很好，泰容在戈壁滩上工作了几年，已经习惯了那边的生活。可到了北京这样住三个月，当初在城市里无忧无虑的日子，一下子就又回忆起来。于是学习结束再回到矿区，落差感难以避免，但尽管如此，毕竟和丈夫一起，小俩口咬一咬牙也还能坚持下去。可问题就在这时，她发现自己怀孕了。

这样以来泰容就觉得这是个需要考虑一下的问题了。泰容不希望自己的孩子生在戈壁滩上，更不想让孩子在这样的环境里长大，成为一个彻头彻尾的核二代。这时她的母亲知道了泰容怀孕的消息，坚持让她回到南方去生产，她在临动身时和道英认真的谈了一次。

金道英当时一心扑在工作上，经常几天不回来，听说泰容怀孕后和领导说情半天才得以回家照顾老婆，两个人睡前躺在床上温存了一会儿，泰容开口和他说了内心的想法。道英一听泰容提出这样的想法，感到很意外。他说：“这些年他们都可以在这里结婚，在这里生孩子，你看老邓、老孙他们，怎么别人的孩子可以，我们的宝宝就不行呢？”

泰容这时候已经下定决心，她慢慢和道英说：“我不是这个意思。这样不是不可以，如果一定要在这里把宝宝生下来，让宝宝在这里长大当然也可以，但问题是，我不想这样。”

泰容靠在丈夫的胸口，耐心给他解释，“道英，我们来这里已经这么久了，把一生中最好也最宝贵的一段时间都给了这里，是因为我只想和你在一起。你看，结婚，我连婚纱都没看到摸到，蜜月也是在漫天的黄沙之中过的。我不想让我们的宝宝也继续在这里。如果宝宝将来长大了也想来这里，那是我们宝宝自己的事，至少现在我不想要这样。”

道英沉默良久，他其实心里都门儿清。泰容跟从自己来到这里吃了这么多的苦，没有对不起任何人，反而是他觉得一直亏欠她。

当年李泰容从名牌医科大学毕业，本来想的是既然学了临床，将来就要做一个像父亲那样经验丰富的临床学家，金道英也知道。可自从来到这里，道英就明白，泰容当初的想法已经不现实了。她为了这里已经放弃了自己的人生目标，为了和金道英一条道走到黑，放弃了自己的梦想，成为了一个高不成低不就的普通矿区医生，那么她理所当然就不想让自己的孩子将来再走她的老路。她想让他们的孩子见更大的世界，有更多彩的人生，而不是千篇一律的荒漠和茫茫无垠的戈壁滩。道英其实都能理解，他就是舍不得自己老婆。

他想了很久，把泰容揽进怀里，细细地吻了下去，又用手轻轻地抚摸泰容尚未显怀的腹部，呢喃道：“可是这样我就不能见咱们的宝宝了。”泰容抬起头，吻落在道英的额角，她很轻地说：“我会把你的照片一天拿十次给宝宝看的，好不好？”道英笑起来，刮了一下她的鼻尖，说：“好，绒绒说什么都好。”

小夫妻又腻在一起说了半宿夜话，轻柔的话音在黑暗中格外暧昧，临行前泰容的嘱咐有一万句，说也说不完。道英都耐心听，耐心回应，说到最后泰容哽住了，孕妇的情绪本就容易受波动，泰容原本就感性，加之离别时刻难舍难分，就更容易掉眼泪。道英赶紧哄她，说小别胜新婚，泰容这才心里落下安慰，搂着丈夫的脖子睡着了。

于是第二天，李泰容就先回南方养胎待产去了。

预产期前一周，泰容接到道英寄回来的信，信上说他现在一切都好，他在信的末尾给孩子取好了名字，一周后，泰容在市医院生下一个六斤多的健康女婴，听了道英在信里说的，是女孩，就取名叫金敏英。

泰容把女儿的照片和一封信一起给道英寄过去了，母亲是妇科专家，她恢复得很快，奶水也很充足，女儿长的也很好，这时候她才意识到自己其实是一点也离不开金道英的。有时候孩子半夜醒了，泰容给她喂完奶，就会想起来在沙漠的夜晚，她睡不着的时候道英就会搂着她，两个人裹在一张毛毯里，坐在阁楼上看星星。道英会给她唱歌，会给她讲故事，但这里什么也没有，她只能靠在床头流眼泪。不知道是不是因为生产之后情绪波动比较大，她觉得自己没有金道英都活不下去了。

金敏英百天过了没一个月，泰容终于忍不住，偷偷买了回矿区的火车票。那张粉色的车票被她攥在手里像只烫手山芋，放在枕头下、藏在钱夹里都觉得不安稳，最后还是向母亲和姐姐坦白了。姐姐把她劈头盖脸地数落一顿，说现在有了孩子还不吸取教训，母亲只是默默叹气，但什么也没说。

可李泰容倔啊。几年前她为了金道英，就陪他坐着绿皮火车去西北，几年后一样也可以。她终究还是踏上了返程的火车，下车见到道英的瞬间，泰容像只小猫一样冲过去，扑进他怀里，抱着他的脖子就哭了，一张脸哭成个小花猫。道英心化成一滩水，抱着泰容抚摸她的后背，给她顺气。李泰容做妈妈的人了，在丈夫面前也到底还是个小孩子。道英见她坐月子也没长多少肉，心里又怜又爱，在车上也抱着她不撒手，一起回了两个人在矿区的家。

到了晚上就不行了，泰容今天异常主动，攀着他的脖子不松手，亲他亲个不停，扭来扭去不安分，恨不得把自己嵌进丈夫怀里，撒娇说想老公了。道英知道她的心思，自然也是很想，但总觉得泰容赶路已经很辛苦了，有点拒绝的意思。越拒绝，泰容反而越黏他，直接说想要，然后就自己把上衣撩开了，说：“道英你看，绒绒是不是长大点儿了。”金道英一年多没见老婆，本来就忍得辛苦，看到这哪还能保持理智？

他双手抚上日思夜想的一对乳房，泰容的双乳像两只白鸽一样扑棱棱飞进他手里，是大点儿了，盛在他宽大的手掌里刚刚好。他铺下身子又亲又舔，吸吮泛红的乳头，如愿以偿地听到泰容动情又满足的喟叹。生完孩子以后泰容的身体不仅更敏感，而且也没有任何走样，恢复得极好。而且由于激素分泌，还比从前丰满了不少，有了更柔美的线条。金道英掐着她的细腰结结实实顶进去的时候被不可思议的紧度和热度逼得舒爽地喘息，这时候道英可就不留情面了，还没等泰容适应过来，就大开大合地进出。泰容爽得眼前发黑，紧紧抱着丈夫的脖颈叫得无法自拔，不知道痉挛着高潮了多少次，还是哭着叫他不要退出去，道英俯下身子亲她，说绒绒听话。泰容抽泣着只是说，我好想你。

就这样，李泰容又一次开始了矿区的生活，这次回来她下定决心要等到任务完成，和丈夫一起回去，但计划赶不上变化。其实这世界就是这这样，在你不想改变的时候他硬是让你改变，又在你终于适应的时候不让你如愿以偿。

三年后的某天，泰容在矿区医院查房时突然接到电报，说父亲急病，速回。泰容急得上火，隔天就打了火车票，道英也很担心，想跟着泰容回去探望岳父，顺便看看敏英，但当时由于反应堆需要人手，他硬是没能走开。送泰容上车之前她踮起脚尖亲了他一下，说我很快就回来。

从火车站出来，看到姐姐黑着张脸站在门口，见到泰容之后冷着脸把她的背包拽到手里，说：“还知道回来啊？”泰容就知道姐姐已经原谅她了。

去医院里看到父亲没事，泰容松了口气，躺在病床上的父亲老了，这些年姐姐还拖着没有嫁人，一方面是因为工作忙，另一方面就是因为她不在，长姐要肩负起照顾越来越年迈的父母的责任，何况现在又加上敏英。看着病床上满头白发的父亲已经不再是当年那个威风赫赫的医生，在她身后护航着她，帮她做好生命中最重要的几个抉择，又想起来母亲和姐姐，泰容这个时候感觉自己有些事情真的做得不对了。

回到家中见到已经成长为大孩子的敏英，女儿开口第一句，居然是叫她阿姨，泰容心碎了，缺席她成长的事情让她更加羞愧难当，毕竟她只在信上知道女儿会走路、会说话的事情。

她蹲下来拉住女儿的小手，那一瞬间她就已经知道，自己无法再回去了。

隔天泰容写信告诉道英，决定不回矿区了，也许要等他任务结束后回来再团聚。之后道英收到信，看到那些文字，其实都是在他意料之内。泰容之前去北京学习三个月，又回家待产，一来二去，她已经没有再留在戈壁滩的理由了。更何况，他看到泰容写到女儿不认她的事情，心里也跟着难受。不管是他还是泰容都对不起女儿，他们没有尽到父母的责任，这一点他也很内疚。每次收到南方的来信，他和泰容要在一起摩挲女儿的几张小照好久好久，但他到现在也没有抱过她。金工程师看着信纸上满满的妻子嘱咐的话，觉得从现在就开始想老婆了。

刚回来那几天虽然能时刻和女儿呆在一起，但泰容还是不适应。半夜醒来还是感觉自己躺在道英的臂弯里，但四周静悄悄的，什么也没有，只有钟表的发条声，在夜里滴答滴答走得十分清晰。她只好扭开床头灯看着那张多年前她踏上绿皮火车之前和道英照的相片，思绪万千。

敏英童言无忌，问起来爸爸的事情，她常常忍不住想哭，在孩子面前故作坚强，转过头去就和母亲还有姐姐哭，母亲就安慰她放宽心，姐姐说就你泪多，说完也沉默良久。

还好泰容很快适应了。工作和照顾女儿的任务填满了她的生活，她只能和道英保持每个月通信一封的频率。再次回到医院，她成为了一名真正专业的外科医生，有时候要一天好几台手术。但她再没去过B超室和体格检查的科室，她不敢。

她还是很爱金道英，但这份感情渐渐的被生活的琐屑填满了，埋进心底，或许还要等到道英回来那天，她的爱情才能跟着解冻苏醒。

*  
小孩子的好奇心是无限的，自从敏英问出了第一个关于爸爸的问题，就有了第二个，第三个和第无数个。每次泰容都会耐下心来给她解答，在这些问题里，敏英对爸爸的认识从一张黑白照片变得立体而鲜活。爸爸的概念对她来说不再是那个凝固的笑容，而是一个很聪明的工程师，会逗乐打趣、插科打诨，会在她的妈妈睡不着觉时搂着她给她唱歌的男人。

她开始更加渴望见到道英，于是每天睡觉之前，她都小心翼翼地问泰容：“我还有多久才能见爸爸呀？”泰容也不厌其烦地替她塞好被角，说：“快了。敏敏再耐心等等。”

但实际上敏英没敢说出口，她是想要去爸爸工作的地方见一见他。她现在知道戈壁滩是什么了，更知道沙漠，书上说那里一不小心就会迷路，爸爸会迷路吗？她忍不住担心，但妈妈说过，爸爸是个很厉害的高材生，能解出来谁都不会的难题，她又放心了。她始终不敢说要去沙漠里找爸爸的原因就是，她能隐约感觉到妈妈回到南方是有隐情的，而那可能正是为了自己。

和道英分开后，泰容一直和他保持着一个月一封信的状态，在最近的一封信里，道英说任务已经到了最后的阶段，时间很紧迫，反应堆根本离不开人，但也让她放心，说任务一结束就立马回去找她，家人团聚。泰容觉得任务即将结束是好事，于是每天都在期盼，敏英问起来什么时候能去见爸爸的时候，她也更言之凿凿。但她也十分担心金道英，他是理工男，对待工作实在是太认真，有些苦和累隐忍在心里也不说。

李泰容和他这么多年，早把他看了个透，尤其是这份工作，特别危险，泰容曾嘱咐他千万小心，不要勉强，道英给出的回复是肯定的，说自己有个这么漂亮的老婆，还没爱够她，怎么敢不惜命呢。当时泰容红着脸打他，当句玩笑话听了，现在倒真的希望他说了句真话。

这个月泰容寄了信过去，半个月了还是没有回音。这几年矿区的交通好多了，之前一封信要近一个月，泰容都是月初写信，月底才会收到道英的回信，现在就快多了，不用半个月就能通信完毕。

可是这个月已经快结束了，道英的回信怎么还不见影子？泰容知道他工作忙，可也不能一句话也不给她，隔着重山万水，她又开始胡思乱想。她一遍遍安慰自己道英只是太忙，没空回信，但心里又冒出来无数个想法在反驳她。她实在受不住，晚上也失眠，想哭却不知道眼泪为什么要流，一心的担忧全堆在心里。

这天晚上好不容易迷迷糊糊地睡着了，却做了噩梦。她梦见的不是别的，正是反应堆出了事故，道英作为首席工程师下去勘察，那种地方最多只能待四个小时，而道英却待了十几个小时，直到问题排除。待他上来的时候，用水浇洗几个小时后直接被送到矿区医院，泰容梦见她还是那里的医生，之前有见过那样的病例，全身的皮肤都开始慢慢地剥落，那些皮肤的颜色都没有正常的，有蓝色的、紫色的……她全身防护服捂得严严实实去看，掀开白花花的病号被，那床上的病患一张脸变成了金道英的。泰容一下子就醒了，脑子里嗡的一声，对着黑暗眨眨眼，这才确定是梦，吓得浑身冷汗，再也睡不着。

过几天，泰容心里的不安越来越大，好几次心不在焉，病人进了诊室还坐在那里发愣，直到护士叫李大夫，她才大梦方醒，连忙对病人道歉。科长看她状态不对，也不让她上手术台。她回到家也是沉默，甚至连一向拿手的做菜也频频出错。想告诉姐姐，但姐姐最近刚好去上海学习，要好几天。拖了几天泰容最终决定把敏英送到母亲家住几天，自己要调整状态。母亲不解，问她，过得好好的，怎么又把孩子送来啦？泰容只说是工作太累照顾不来。

下楼的时候刚好碰到姐姐学习回来，姐姐拽住她的衣袖就说：“你不像是工作累着了的样儿。”泰容压抑了几天的情绪一下子爆发了，蹲在楼道里就开始哭。姐姐赶紧把她拽到自己家里，又是擦眼泪又是顺气，好歹把人哄好了。

泰容一抽一抽地把自己这几天的心情全吐露出来，姐姐听完第一反应就是说：“就你泪多！”一会又说 ，“你回来的时候，就没完全放下他。这几年就算是照顾敏敏，也都是逼着自己用工作和家务把生活填满，脑子填满，就觉得能放下他了是不是？”泰容哭得鼻头红红，姐姐也心疼，拍着她的肩膀说，“绒绒，说实话，我第一次看到那小子接你回家，你坐在他车后座笑的那么开心，我就知道你没了他活不了，你整个魂儿都早被他拴住了。”

屋子里渐渐沉默了，姐姐思忖半晌，说：“你怎么知道，敏敏就一定不能接受那边的环境呢？孩子小，你说你帮她做决定，可现在敏敏也会独立思考了，你何尝不能把她带到那边去？”

泰容不说话，心里却觉得姐姐说的有道理，敏英也不是没提过说想去找爸爸，当时形势还不明朗，她想去了必然要久住，那么，女儿在那边的吃住行教育，都要怎么安排？可现在不同，任务将要完成，现在带着女儿回到矿区，一家三口在一起度过任务最后阶段，再一起回家，或许才是最好的选择。

最后泰容说，我再考虑一下吧。她明天要发电报给矿区，问问道英的状况，这才是她的当务之急。

隔天泰容去上班，刚在车棚停下车子，走到传达室，门卫大爷就招呼她说李大夫，有你的信。泰容心下奇怪，怎么会有人寄到单位里来？幡然醒悟这应该是矿区寄来的，于是匆忙接过，回到办公室，心跳乱的不正常，颤抖着手打开信封。

寄信人是道英一个姓刘的师弟，泰容把信纸抽出来，来信说，反应堆出事了。作为首席工程师，金道英第一个下去排查故障，靠金道英的工作能力，十分钟就能查出问题所在。可今天半个小时多过去了，底下还没有回音。反应堆不能久留，地上的人与他联系，都收不到回复，这时候有人担心是出事了，赶紧下井去看。原来连日高强度的工作把金道英的身体搞垮了，他下到反应堆的时候，排除完问题，刚想站起身往上走，却一阵眩晕，倒在了地下。

信里还说，其实金道英对工作一直很拼命，他并非身体强壮的类型，因为劳累过度经常生病。可这些，泰容从来不知道，他从不写进信里，信里除了他如何想她和女儿，最多的就是他很好，泰容甚至想得出来，忙于工作的时候他是如何应付三餐，制定工作计划时又是如何失眠。

金工程师被送往矿区医院单间病房。后来几日连续高烧，躺在矿区医院里输液，神志不清，小刘领了任务去照顾他。那天半梦半清醒的状态下，小刘打了盆水给他擦脸，他突然出声了，说：“泰容，泰容啊，你在哪呢？”这个时候他已然不是那个无所不能的首席工程师，只是一个放松而自由的丈夫。小刘愣了，想叫护士，他却又喊起来，“绒绒，绒绒啊，老婆，我想你。”好像隔着重山万水不能见面，只是喊喊名字，也是舒坦的。这让所有人都知道，道英和泰容之间的感情，超乎了所有人的想象。

泰容一个字一个字地读，像婴孩学拼音那么吃力。她感觉自己在溺水，肺部的空气在一点点被抽干，但在某一下她终于能从水中出来，大口大口地呼吸，让氧气穿过肺泡进入血液。反反复复看那些文字，就像濒死的人拼命攥住住最后一丝生机。

今天下午敏英在幼儿园门口看到的妈妈，和平时有些不一样，眼圈红红的，像刚哭过。刚刚走到妈妈面前，泰容就蹲下来，握住她的小手，漂亮的大眼睛里蓄了一层泪，“敏敏，如果我说，带你去戈壁滩找爸爸，你愿意吗？”说完就落下泪来，那是敏英第二次看见妈妈的眼泪。

敏英第一次坐绿皮火车，什么都是新鲜的，小脸儿贴在玻璃窗上看着窗外的景色。火车已经行至第二天下午，明天一早，她们就真正来到戈壁滩了。女儿一直很兴奋，在车上问各种问题，对于沙漠，核工业，爸爸的好奇在这一刻再也不用压抑，她一股脑儿全部问了出来。

泰容耐心地为她解答，当敏英的小手指着窗外一丛丛的骆驼草问，“妈妈，这是什么？”的时候，泰容感觉自己一下子回到了几年前，她和金道英来戈壁的那天。发生了这么多事后，她带着女儿，终于又一次回到这里。

收到矿区的来信之后，泰容就决定立即动身，她传了电报给矿区医院，询问道英的情况，并说她要回去，又特意嘱咐他们对道英保密。那边很快回复说金工程师身体状况已经好转，估计一周不到就能出院。泰容向家里人坦白了自己的计划，又问敏英想不想去沙漠找爸爸，得到的都是肯定的回答。于是第二周，她带着女儿踏上了回矿区的路。

戈壁的夜晚有很多星星，泰容搂着女儿躺在卧铺，她给敏英讲她和道英刚来戈壁时的故事，讲那一夜狼嚎，一罐雪花膏和那些甜瓜。女儿很快睡着了，但泰容还没有困意，看着窗外满天星斗，又想起来道英教她认的那些星座。道英每次都会抱住她，问，绒绒是从哪个星系掉下来的？好像他得到她，根本就是得到一枚珍贵的星月。

第二天凌晨四点，泰容和敏英到了矿区。小刘来接她们母女，他开了一辆小货车，一路往东跑。凌晨四点的戈壁滩还是一片漆黑，但在渐行渐进的过程中逐渐晨光熹微。到达矿区家属院的时候，太阳正从地平线缓缓上升。

每早七点，金道英会准时从家属院出门去反应区上班。他近期是大病初愈，领导特批晚半个小时，但他忍不住，惯例正常的时间。今天临出门前，金工程师突然非常想穿认识泰容时穿的那件外套，于是从衣柜里找了出来。出门时他习惯性拿起床头那张他和泰容的合照，轻轻吻过相片上妻子的脸颊。接着他走到门口，查看日历，队里过年统一发的老黄历，说今日宜嫁娶，他想，那就是说今日宜想老婆。

戈壁滩上有一种很独特的景色。偏西的经度让这里的日出比其他地方要晚。终于等到朝阳升起的时候，浓烈的朝霞会把整个天空和大地染成红色，浓郁而沉静的红，天地间整个要烧起来鼓起来，这样的红缓缓支起来戈壁滩一整个白昼时间。金道英在心里把这种景象叫做红昼。

“道英。”

不合时宜地，怎么又想起泰容叫自己的声音了？他走出低矮的楼房，想起这个月还没有给泰容写信，一会儿到办公室就要写给她，但才不会告诉她自己生病的事。

“道英。”

不是幻听。

金道英缓缓转过身，太阳还在升起，泼出更多更浓墨重彩的红，赤色的光耀得他睁不开眼睛。太阳带着初升的喜悦，倾心演绎着戈壁滩上最绚丽的奢侈，温情坚定千年如斯。金道英终于敢确定，他没有做梦。他攥紧了自己的手心，指甲嵌进肉里，不是正午，为何地平线会模糊？

在眼眶渐渐充盈起来的迷濛水雾中，金道英能看见李泰容牵着他们的女儿，仿佛拯救他的天使，披着红色的天光，在红昼中，向他缓缓踱步来。

尾声及后记

1970年，矿区正式完成了使命。金道英从矿区退休，卸任首席工程师，和李泰容回到了南方。回去之后，一家人从医院家属院搬了家。金敏英也从此正式告别了童年，从矿区幼儿园毕业，进入了医大附属小学，读一年级。金工程师依然选择了在核物理研究所上班，致力于国家的核能研究。李医生则继续努力工作，离临床专家的梦想越来越近。

日子就这样一天天过着。

回到南方后，道英对泰容是加倍的疼爱。敏英给大姨告状，说在家里爸爸总是偏心妈妈，弄块蛋糕都要给妈妈两块，她只有一块。惹得姐姐哈哈大笑，让泰容闹了个大红脸。金道英捏捏敏英的小脸说，那不是怕你长蛀牙！他没有说的是，他加倍的爱其实是为了偿还泰容和他过的那几年苦日子，而以后，还要更加倍的爱她。

家人团聚后的夜晚，金工程师总是抱着老婆蹭来蹭去，手不老实，李医生一天四台手术，累得手软腿酸，一把推开他。金道英假装生气，攥着她的手腕不让她动弹，假装恶狠狠地说，“老婆，咱不是说好把那两年攒下的都还完吗？”李泰容今天兴致不高，摇摇头说不差这一天，伸手去扭床头灯，金道英的手就顺着滑进她的胸口。逮住她，不让她蹿逃。

“那本金还有利息呢，我这可是高利贷。”道英讨价还价，泰容气得踹他，瞪他一眼，说：“敏敏在隔壁呢。”“我才不管。”说完就匍下身子对老婆一顿乱亲，泰容被他弄得又有些害羞，低垂着眼睛，这副模样让道英既想弄痛她也想疼爱她，“绒绒叫小点声不就行了吗。”泰容翻个大白眼，她要小声，道英也不会放过她，于是又被欺负惨了。

本金利息还没还完，泰容的肚子又大了起来。道英说，那没办法了，只能继续攒继续贷了。于是成功收获老婆分床的威胁。

1972年，金敏英的弟弟金敏亨出生。

很久很久的后来，金道英会成为核物理研究所的所长，兼任工业大学教授。李泰容会成为临床专家，接任了父亲的职位。而他们的孩子，勇敢的敏英选择了谁也没想到的路，和爸爸一样，去了戈壁滩投身核工业。敏亨则像妈妈一样考入医学院，成为肿瘤科首屈一指的专家。

时过境迁以后很久，泰容总是能清楚地想起那天下午，在阳光照满走廊，她在人群中窥见一个颀长身影的金道英，就这样心甘情愿地被他牵着一颗心走了一辈子。

而道英从来没有告诉她，今后可能也不会说——可无论多久以后，他都记得，那个如今想来甜蜜又心酸的新婚之夜，他的轻吻落在泰容的额角，许下的那一句要一辈子爱她疼她护她的誓言，现在看来，是做到了。

全文完


End file.
